Hetalia: Days of Infamy
by LozfanXV
Summary: (Based on the book series: Days of Infamy) After so many questions, Alfred has enough. And nearing Memorial Day on a certain anniversary, America invites them to Honolulu to watch a documentary. This documentary tells a story Alfred has been keeping quiet about. How did America and his people live in occupation under Imperial Japanese rule in Hawaii.


America feels like smashing his head into a wall, maybe the table they are sitting at, the glass window letting most of the light into the room. There, on the other side of the table, sat most of the allies. America can only say most, as apparently China was captured in Nanjing by Japan, and France by Germany. "I said no, Arty. Again, I'm not joining this war." He said. If he thought England couldn't get any redder, he'd been wrong. Now, his face is as red as the blood seeping through his bandages. "And why not, you git?" He ground out through his teeth. America sighs, although he said this a lot, almost all the allies seemed to forget. "Because, this is your guys' war, not mine. I'm not going to have my people die so you guys can win." America said.

With a slam of his hand onto the table, Arthur glares at him. "This isn't just about us anymore, Germany wants the whole world, including you!" He said. Al laughs, getting up from the table. "Then I'll face him once he does, the hero always wins in a fight after all." He said. Heading towards the door, he stops when he hears Russia, "Japan is after Hawaii, da?" He said. Turning to look towards the allies, mostly all beaten up and bruised, he smiles. "Nice try, but Japan gave me a medal of peace, we're still talking about peace. He wouldn't attack me, I'm too strong for him. Plus, he's not that much of a threat." America said.

Walking out of the room, he can hear them arguing, mostly about how England should not surrender to Germany, and most just them dissolving into arguing. He sighs, running a hand through his hair. This is why he doesn't want to join personally. All throughout World War One, he got almost no respect from his allies, and even after all that he did, nobody would listen to America when he suggested his plan, some even scoffing at it. Afterwards, he refused to sign the treaty, and left to go to isolation.

Stewing in his thoughts, Alfred let out a (very manly) scream when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he comes face to face with Australia and… Canada. "Oh, hey guys!" He said, grinning. The both of them share a worried look, before Canada addresses him. "Are you really not going to join?" He said. After hearing that, Alfred scowls. "Really, after all I said in there, are you still-" He said, but gets cut off by Australia. "It's not that we don't believe you, mate, it's just that we're worried about you, even England is. Japan really doesn't look like the type of bloke who will listen to some peace talk." He said. America drops his scowl, realizing that they're not underestimating him. "Kyle, Mattie, I'll be okay. I've met Japan before, he believes in honor and all that stuff. If he wanted to attack me, he would warn me first." America said. Patting the both of them on the shoulder, Alfred heads to the front to finally leave. "Where are you going?" Australia said. He glances over to them. "I'm tired of hearing about this war. If you need me, I'll be in Hawaii." He said.

Stepping out of the car in front of the college, Kiku glances to the sky, only turning back to watch as Commander Genda gets out of the car. Walking to the front gate, Kiku and this man hand the sentries out front the necessary paperwork. After reviewing them, the sentry hands the papers back. "Open the gates for Commander Genda and Honda Kiku." He said. The other sentry nods, and did as he was ordered. The walk to the eastern wing of the college was quick, Minoru Genda really didn't want to waste any time. Japan had to catch him when the man slipped on wet pavement. When the reach the east wing, both had to again present their paperwork to an officer with a logbook. It took less than a minute for Genda to finish logging in before he was off down the hallway, Japan right behind him. After climbing up the stairs two at a time. One officer gave them both curious looks when they walked right on by, neither noticed, all they cared about was this meeting. Genda knocks on the door. "Come in." A deep and gruff voice said. Japan feels his heart rate pick hearing the voice, and follows Genda inside. Sitting at a desk, is Isoroku Yamamoto. Genda and Honda salute the Commander-in-Chief, who returns the gesture. He waves the both of them to the only chairs in the room.

"Well, what may be on your minds?" Yamamoto said. Japan nods to Genda, not knowing why the man thought it to be important to come here. "Sir, if I may ask. If war against the United States comes, what do you think of our chances?" Genda said. Japan is startled by the question.

Yamamoto doesn't hesitate to answer, even with Japan there with them. "I hope this war you speak of doesn't happen. I have no hope for the second or third year of a Japanese-American war." He said. Kiku can feel his heart skip a beat at his response. Especially with what they have planned. "You say this in spite of our plan of Pearl Harbor?" Genda said. Kiku agrees, how can the both of them be planning the attack if one of them doesn't agree with it? Yamamoto says he does, stating how it'll buy time, but that's not enough in Japan's opinion. "Why do we limit ourselves to an airstrike on Pearl Harbor? The Americans will just rebuild, and then they will strike back." Genda said. Japan finds himself nodding to this, he has seen this, and heard of it. How America rebuilt himself up after any attack against him. "May I ask, Genda-sama, why do you bring this up?" Kiku asked. Genda does, nodding to Japan. "We should follow up the airstrike with a landing on Hawaii. America will lose her-" A cough from Japan helps Genda realize his mistake, "-his best base. If we make this attack, we have to make it decisive." He finished. Yamamoto shows nothing on his face, something Japan finds they have in common. "Tell me- have you proposed this to Rear Admiral Onishi?" Yamamoto said. Japan can see that this is a question Genda was afraid to be asked. "Yes, sir, I have." He said.

"And his view is…" The Commander-in-Chief said. Japan watches as Genda almost squirms in his seat under the eyes of Yamamoto. "His view is that with our present strength, we cannot take the offensive in the eastern and southern areas." Genda said. Japan can hear the unhappiness in his voice. "He is a hard-driving and determined man, if he does not believe this can be done, Genda-sama, his opinion carries considerable weight." Kiku said. Genda perks up at this, "Then I'll respond by saying that half measures will do no good against the United States. If we strike a blow that merely infuriates an enemy, what good is it? Less than none, in my opinion. If we strike, we must drive the sword home to the hilt. Losing Hawaii will make them never think about striking back." Genda said.

Yamamoto must of liked his response, Japan knows that he did, the rest of their time was spent planning for the soon to be invasion. How to convince the army to forget about Philippines and focus on Hawaii even Kiku doesn't know, but Yamamoto said to leave that to him. Leaving the room with Genda, Japan couldn't help but feel something inside of him, a feeling only nations could when a decision in their history was made. Now, to see if this is good or bad.


End file.
